


A Tight Fit

by morning_coffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubcon Aspects, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: Joe normally isn't the sharing kind. But it's worth making an exception, just to see how much Matt can take.





	A Tight Fit

"Think he can take us both?" 

Joe lets his thumb tease along the rim of Matt's hole where Decker's massive cock is already stretching it wide, pistoning in and out with abandon. From up close, it looks fucking obscene. Joe loves it.

"No. Please don't." Matt shakes his head frantically. Under his sweat-matted fringe, his eyes are wide and glassy. "You'll hurt me." 

But he doesn't stop bouncing up and down on Decker's cock, and if he really hated the idea, he'd be using his safeword rather than slurring token pleas for mercy.

Joe slaps his ass, watching as his rhythm briefly stutters in response. "I wasn't asking you, kid." 

His eyes meet Decker's over Matt's shoulder and he raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. 

Decker's hands reach up to cup Matt's ass. It's a sight to behold: those big, tanned palms against Matt's delicate pale skin, blunt fingers digging into the flesh. Decker squeezes the cheeks, then pulls them apart, making Matt whimper and sink down even further on his cock. 

"Dunno, man, he's still so fucking tight. If you go slow, maybe."

Half-coherent protests are still tumbling from Matt's lips but they stop when Joe's thumb, now slick with lube, presses insistently against his hole until the taut ring of muscle lets him in. Decker's right: he's tight like a glove around him – tight and hot and slippery, and Joe can't fucking wait to get his cock inside.

"Shit," Decker mutters, Joe's knuckles dragging along his cock not-quite-accidentally. He ceases his thrusts, holding Matt steady as Joe starts fucking his thumb in and out of their boy. 

Matt's moans are half-pained, half-eager, but his neglected cock is still every bit as hard as before, glistening wet with precum at the tip.

"You'd better not come until we're done with you," Joe warns with a vicious twist of his wrist, a second finger pushing inside.

"No, Sir, I—Ah! I'll promise I won't." Matt's voice is nicely raw and out-of-breath.

"Good boy."

Joe leans forward, plastering his chest against Matt's as he bends down and bites his shoulder lightly, just firm enough to leave an indent of teeth that takes a few moments to fade.

"If you don't quit fucking around, I'm gonna come before you get to it," Decker huffs, impatient as ever. Joe's tempted to draw it out just to be contrary, make Decker wait – because he might bitch and complain, but he's not gonna waste the chance to double-dick Matt. But Joe's own patience is wearing thin too.

He withdraws his hand and slicks up his cock, nice and wet, lining it up against Decker's in the crack of Matt's ass. He waits just long enough until Matt makes an impatient little sound and then he pushes in, past the initial resistance and the tightness and Matt's helpless little gasps and Decker's low groans, inch by fucking inch, until he's balls-deep inside.

Matt's crying and pleading, alternately pushing further onto their cocks and into Decker's hand that's now wrapped around his leaking cock, and Joe's sure Matt doesn't know himself if he wants them to stop or go harder. Good thing they're gonna be making that choice for him.

"Knew you'd be perfectly like this, split apart by two dicks," Joe praises him, earning himself an eager moan from their boy. Because if there's one thing Matt likes better than getting filled up, it's to be told how well he takes it. 

Joe looks at Decker and nods, and then they start both fucking Matt in earnest.

End.


End file.
